undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Merlyn (ADC)
|songlink = #ff0022|Again and Again}} }} |height = 1.83 m (6'0) |weight = 90.7 kg (200 pounds) |hair = Brown |eye = Blue |base = TheInfected |actor = }} Daniel Merlyn is a main character in Among Damned Civils. Originally a naive, but hopeful young man, his life went down a dark spiral that ended with him wandering the world, searching for a purpose in the world. After arriving in the deepest parts of the world, Daniel trained himself to be stronger, returning back to the world with a new sense of purpose and strength. Believing that only absolute power can save the crippled region of Cartinand, he partnered with a fellow visionary, Jamye Fitzsimmmons, to bring these goals to life. Personality Coming from a rough background, Daniel’s perspective of the world has changed over his experiences. Originally a firm believer in freedom and shared power, he has married himself the idea of absolutism, firmly believing freedom is a curse to humanity and they should be ruled. This isn’t to say Daniel is evil, as he is far from it. He honestly wishes what is best for the world and wants to rebuild civilization, but under the rule of one man alone. To achieve this goal Daniel finds himself performing dark acts, seeing as the end justify the means. Daniel far from enjoys these acts but understands they must be done. Daniel is a charismatic man, being able to project his own beliefs and self-righteousness in his own words. He is able to let people get their guard down and use words to deceive them, knowing how and when to say or do things. To add to his charismatic image is his humor, often being a great person to be around as he knows how to lighten the mood. That said, Daniel knows when to be serious, and in the end, is a very trustworthy person. He is loyal, wise, and willing to do anything to help his loved ones. However, Daniel holds many flaws. Having gained somewhat of an god-complex during his journeys, Daniel somehow finds himself acting better than others, although most of the time he doesn’t mean to be. He is very competitive, and when people challenge him, he pushes himself to the max, having a fear of losing and failing, especially this far into his cause. He is extremely guilt ridden, haunted by his ghosts and mistakes. No matter the situation, Daniel always finds a way to blame himself when shit hits the fan. When it comes to showing his emotions Daniel is at his weakest, finding himself unable to show his true emotions when the time counts. During his training in the world, Daniel became a master in many fields. Extremely cunning and intelligent, Daniel knows how to get a situation under his control, and has many chess pieces to play. Physically, Daniel is just as strong. He is at the peak of his abilities, being a great marksman (better with a bow than a gun) and trained in martial arts. He is very confident in his abilities and always remains calm during battles, no matter what the stakes are. “I know what I’m fighting for” is a quote he uses to describe myself, with his cause helping him never back down. Plot Background= Soon. |-|Series overview= Soon. Killed Victims *Numerous amount of people *Numerous amount of infected Appearances ---- Category:Among Damned Civils Category:Among Damned Civils Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:TheInfected's stories Category:Arrow Category:Wyets Category:Hot af mofo Category:Fgts Category:Sex Symbols Category:User-Based Characters Category:Among Damned Civils Main Characters